Ice Mountain
|Okrążenia = 3 }} Ice Mountain – trasa pojawiająca się w grze Team Sonic Racing. Położona jest w Glacierland. Opis thumb|left|Mapa trasy Ice Mountain Ice Mountain to trasa położona w Glacierland. Jest to kraina śniegu i lodu. W tle trasy pojawia się wielki, aktywny wulkan. Można tu także dostrzec trybuny z których wiwatują Chao. W lodowych ścianach trasy czasami można zauważyć zamrożone Egg Pawny. Oprócz tego co jakiś czas orka przeskakuje tutaj nad opuszczonym statkiem towarowym. Wyścig rozpoczyna się na prostej trasie, która rozdziela się potem na dwie. Obie skręcają w lewo, a potem w prawo, posiadają wyrwę w barierkach po prawej stronie przez którą można wpaść do przepaści i kończą się rampą z której postaci wyskakują. Trasa po prawej stronie biegnie jednak wyżej i pozwala wykonać więcej wyczynów po wyskoku. Obie trasy wpadają do kilku lodowych jaskiń z soplami, które mogą zniszczyć postacie potężne, albo mogą być również zniszczone przedmiotami. Jadąc trasą po lewej stronie gracz wjedzie na szczyt jednej z jaskiń i po prawej stronie znajdzie rampę. Po wyskoczeniu z niej znajdzie się na wyższej trasie i będzie mógł pojechać ostro zakręcającą lodową trasą po lewej. Najlepiej jest wykorzystać do tego postać usprawnioną, ponieważ lód sprawia że pozostałe postacie ślizgają się na nim i mogą wpaść do wody. Gracze będą następnie musieli przeskoczyć na zakręcają w lewo trasę. Podzielona jest ona na dwie wysokości: trasa po lewej biegnie wyżej od tej po prawej. Dodatkowo na trasie po prawej pojawiają się lodowe sople wyrastające z ziemi. Trasy te łącza się następnie i wbiegają na przymarznięty statek towarowy, który służy jako most nad wodą. Na statku tym pojawiają się kontenery. Niektóre z nich są otwarte i można przez nie przejechać, a dodatkowo zyskać prędkość ponieważ znajdują się tam panele przyspieszające. Czasami kontenery są zamknięte z drugiej strony i należy przez nie przejechać postacią potężną, albo wykorzystać przedmiot aby zniszczyć przeszkodę. Dodatkowo należy uważać na dźwigi przenoszące kontenery nad trasą, ponieważ czasami opuszczają się na dół. Na końcu statku gracze wyskakują z powrotem na lodową trasę, która zakręca w prawo, a potem zbiega w dół i wiedzie w lewo do mety. Pod koniec trasy po lewej stronie pojawia się biało-czerwona podłoga, po której mogą przejechać postacie usprawnione, ale pozostałe zostaną spowolnione. Ice Mountain posiada także swoją wersję w lustrzanym odbiciu, w której prawa i lewa strona są ze sobą zamienione. Muzyka }} Galeria Promocyjne TSRIceMountainPromo1.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo2.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo3.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo4.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo5.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo6.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo7.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo8.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo9.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo10.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo11.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo12.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo13.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo14.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo15.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo16.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo17.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo18.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo19.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo20.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo21.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo22.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo23.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo24.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo25.jpg TSRIceMountainPromo26.png Zrzuty ekranu Ice Mountain 001.png Ice Mountain 002.png Ice Mountain 003.png Ice Mountain 004.png Ice Mountain 005.png Ice Mountain 006.png Ice Mountain 007.png Ice Mountain 008.png Ice Mountain 009.png Ice Mountain 010.png Ice Mountain 011.png Ice Mountain 012.png Ice Mountain 013.png Ice Mountain 014.png Ice Mountain 015.png Ice Mountain 016.png Ice Mountain 017.png Ice Mountain 018.png Ice Mountain 019.png Ice Mountain 020.png Ice Mountain 021.png Ice Mountain 022.png Ice Mountain 023.png Ice Mountain 024.png Ice Mountain 025.png Ice Mountain 026.png Ice Mountain 027.png Ice Mountain 028.png Ice Mountain 029.png Ice Mountain 030.png Ice Mountain 031.png Ice Mountain 032.png Ice Mountain 033.png Ice Mountain 034.png Ice Mountain 035.png Ice Mountain 036.png Ice Mountain 037.png Ice Mountain 038.png Ice Mountain 039.png Ice Mountain 040.png Ice Mountain 041.png Ice Mountain 042.png Ice Mountain 043.png Ice Mountain 044.png Ice Mountain 045.png Ice Mountain 046.png Ice Mountain 047.png Ice Mountain 048.png Ice Mountain 049.png Ice Mountain 050.png Ice Mountain 051.png Ice Mountain 052.png Ice Mountain 053.png Ice Mountain 054.png Ice Mountain 055.png Ice Mountain 056.png Ice Mountain 057.png Ice Mountain 058.png Ice Mountain 059.png Ice Mountain 060.png Ice Mountain 061.png Ice Mountain 062.png Ice Mountain 063.png Ice Mountain 064.png Ice Mountain 065.png Ice Mountain 066.png Ice Mountain 067.png Ice Mountain 068.png Ice Mountain 069.png Ice Mountain 070.png Ice Mountain 071.png Ice Mountain 072.png Ice Mountain 073.png Ice Mountain 074.png Ice Mountain 075.png Ice Mountain 076.png Ice Mountain 077.png Ice Mountain 078.png Ice Mountain 079.png Ice Mountain 080.png Ice Mountain 081.png Ice Mountain 082.png Ice Mountain 083.png Ice Mountain 084.png Ice Mountain 085.png Ice Mountain 086.png Ice Mountain 087.png Ice Mountain 088.png Ice Mountain 089.png Ice Mountain 090.png Ice Mountain 091.png Ice Mountain 092.png Ice Mountain 093.png Ice Mountain 094.png Ice Mountain 095.png Ice Mountain 096.png Ice Mountain 097.png Ice Mountain 098.png Ice Mountain 099.png Ice Mountain 100.png Ice Mountain 101.png Ice Mountain 102.png Ice Mountain 103.png Ice Mountain 104.png Ice Mountain 105.png Ice Mountain 106.png Ice Mountain 107.png Ciekawostki *Nazwa trasy Ice Mountain była pierwszą, którą ujawniono przed premierą Team Sonic Racing. Wisp Circuit została zaprezentowana jako pierwsza trasa, ale jej nazwę ujawniono później. *Muzyka z tej trasy to remiks utworu z dziennej wersji poziomu Cool Edge z Sonic Unleashed, z melodią piosenki Reach for the Stars z Sonic Colors. Kategoria:Tematyka zimowa Kategoria:Trasy w Team Sonic Racing